During plasma spray or HVOF coating, a spray cone, i.e. the distribution of the material, is checked in order to check the alignment of nozzles. This is done by means of a steel plate which is coated and has to be removed from the coating installation and inspected. This entails an interruption to the coating process and means that the assessment of the alignment is of poor quality.